We didn't start the fire! aka Quatres mistake
by bee3
Summary: Sequel (kind of) to my song fic in the middle of the night you don't have to read the first one to get it!


We Didn't Start the Fire  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: a recorded message comes on.... Hi you've reached bee's fanfic i own nothing and the song is billy joels if you have any comments please leave a message in the small blue *BEEP*........  
  
  
It was late in the Winner Mansion and duo was still awake 'Dammit' he muttered he knew the other pilots didn't like his sleepwalking but he didn't see why Quatre had spiked his drink with caffeine. The other pilots he could under stand but Quatre?????   
'Oh well...' he sighed as he began to channel surf.  
  
  
Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio  
  
  
Wow things could get quite interesting on late night t.v., He hadn't realised it before but now he was begining to get interested.  
  
  
Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe  
  
  
What Duo didn't realise were that his eyes were slowly beginning to droop as Quatre had been too nice with the caffeine...he hadn't put enough in.  
  
  
Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"  
  
  
Duo looked around him as a flock of books flew by, this was strange then he saw the music began to play and when he said he sw the music he really saw THE music as in the notes that whirled around him before disappering in to the sky.  
'Whoa' he thought 'when did t.v. get so real?'  
  
  
Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye  
  
  
then he saw a long ago Enlish Queen step of the t.v. and curtsey to him   
'Goodbye' she said in that english accent he found so amusing  
  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
  
The next thing he saw was a bonfire on top of the earth burning while earth still turned its axis now staight.  
'Thats strange' he mused ' it's like i'm watching from space' but Duo was sure he was in a Winner mansion on the earth.  
  
  
Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser aand Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc  
  
Roy hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"  
  
  
The next thing that he saw scared the hell out of him. The other pilots wer doing the hand jive to a now revamped rock and roll song he watched as Heero partnered with Trowa and Quatre partnered with Wufei all four laughing as they preformed long dead dance moves.  
  
  
Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland  
  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
  
Again the image of the earth and bonfire came up to him, this time in minature but with tiny fire-fighters swarming over it trying to put it out.  
  
  
Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"  
  
Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide  
  
Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
  
  
Duo blinked and grinned as a small black monkey floated up to him in a silver body suit with a big yellow M on its forehead. He watched fascinated as it pulled out a gun and a lit cigar, taking a pull before saying  
'Now see here, i wants that money see, and i wants it now'  
  
  
U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
  
"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson  
  
  
The scenery around him flickered and he winced realising it was a dream he waited to hear the sound of running water or the tide he was stood on that beach or desert after all. he waited and spun around when he heard the sound of muffled hooves, Shinigami narrowed his eyes as a white cloaked figure rode up to him on a stallion which was white aswell.   
'Hello?'  
The figure on horse back raised an arm carrying a curved sword, and The god of death was startled to see it was Quatre! He opened his mouth to scream 'stop!' at his friend but just gawped when the Arabian vanished.  
  
  
Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex  
JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan  
  
"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore  
  
  
Duo started backing away as Hilde appeared out of thin air and advanced on him with Relena and Sally behind her.  
'Oh Duo?' she called 'I have something for you!' he watched in horror as all three threw something out of buckets at him. it hit him smack in the face and was brown, wet sticky and for some reason fizzy.  
'COKE??!!??' he shouted it was going to take ages to wash it out of his hair!  
  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on...  
  
  
  
'DUO!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!'  
'Huh? wha'?' it was four o'clock in the morning and the pilots had finally had enough of Duo's yells.  
'Baka for the past ten minutes all we have heard is you screaming about coca-cola!' snarled Wufei 'didn't those sleeping pills Winner gave you help?'  
'Sleeping pills?' asked The pilot of sandrock 'I thought you said to give him these!' he sounded suprised as he held up a box of tablets famillier to any lorry driver. Heero turned the box over  
'Quatre did you read this?' he asked, devoid of all emotion 'Because it says here that they are non-drowsy pills and to "take one tablet and no more every day otherwise hallucinations will occur"?'   
'Oops?' the blonde blushed at his mistake as all the other pilots began to gather round him 'I'm sorry?'.........  
  
  
  
Thankyou!  
bee 


End file.
